Lost Memories Found
by s h i n a e
Summary: Harry is carried into his own memories.... (Song fic to Once upon a December)


__

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

** As Harry looked into an old store at Hogsmede, it seemed oddly familiar as if he had been there before. But that wasn't possible because this was the first time he had been to this part Hogsmede, the residential area. Suddenly memories of the past came rushing back to him, as if he were in a pensieve  
_   
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

  
** His mother was carrying Harry in her arms, cradling him to sleep in the house Harry just passed, right before the store. Harry walked around the house, trying to remember every detail. This was part of his past that he wanted to know… but it was still blurry, he couldn't get all the details. 

"Mum," Harry whispered, "Please, tell me," He knew that she couldn't hear him but he wanted to talk to her, "Mum, anything!"

"Be still little baby so quiet and warm," Lily sang to the baby Harry, who suddenly fell quiet at his mother's voice, "Hush, good Harry. Mummy loves you so much," 

"Mum!" Harry cried, remembering the song_  
  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember...   
_

** The world around Harry started to melt and Harry just stood there, staring at the place where his mother used to be. The lights around changed and suddenly he was in the old store but the store wasn't old anymore. It was brand new, the floor looked like it had just been waxed. 

"G' mornin' Mr. Potter!" the wizard behind the counter said, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Ernie," James Potter started, "My boy Harry wants something new and entertaining. Do you have anything that could keep him occupied for a couple of days?" 

Harry noticed that the little Harry was a little bit older, he looked about a year old. As he looked around the shop was full of wizarding toys,

"Maybe he want a…. Broomstick!" Ernie said, surprising the young Harry who grinned at the sight of the broomstick,

"Da-da! Like!" the small Harry said

"I guess that's what we're getting, right Harry?" his dad said

Harry wanted to watch more of the seen but he felt so tired and his eyes began to droop. He forced them to stay open for a little bit longer, he wanted to see what was going to happen next but he couldn't fight it any more. He fell into a deep sleep.

__

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

** When he woke up, he was at the Potter residence. His parents were sitting next to each other on the sofa while watching the young Harry play with his broomstick, which looked a worn out. He wanted to talk to them so badly.

"Mum, dad. It's me Harry," he said to them, wishing badly that they could hear him, "Please! I want to hear you talk to me,"

Suddenly, it was as if Harry were dreaming. His parents turned to him and looked him in the eye with loving gleam.

"Harry, I want you to know that we love you," his mother said

"Even if we're dead. It's only an obstacle to overcome. Love will find a way," his father stated

"We're proud of everything you do and will do and," his mother said

"Whenever you need us, just talk to us," his father finished,

The world around him started to spin, faster and faster until he fell down onto the ground from pure dizziness but he didn't fall down on the wood floor, fell on what felt like grass

  
_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

"Harry!" Ron said, shaking him, 

"Harry, get up!" Hermione said, her voice full of concern, "This is not funny!"

"Wha… what happened?" Harry said quietly

"You suddenly passed out and we couldn't wake you up!" Ron said, "You mumbling something about your…" Hermione hushed him with a look

*I wonder..* Harry started to think as they walked back to Hogwarts *Was that real?* He looked up to sky and he knew the answer

**

Well, how'd you like it? My first Harry Potter fic… well, yea. I wrote some poems but whatever. I hope you liked it. I know someone must have done a fic like this because.. well. Was it done before? Again, whatever. The song was from the movie, Anastasia. Did you like it? R/R with your comments and constructive criticism. Thanks! ^_^ 

****

~tuffles


End file.
